Dreams of Darkness
by Tiendron
Summary: Begins with Yami in the soul room, thinking dark thoughts, he wishes he could unlock the key to his memories, he thinks that he will never find it, but dreams can come true...
1. Revelation

**Disclaimer** : I don't own yugioh, although I wish I did  
  
Note : This was written whilst listening to Evanescence, hence the angsty, dark fic. Evanescence's lyrics are very dark as you may have noticed, all death and afterlife etc. But still, I love the song Tourniquet (and all the others too)  
  
**Dreams of Darkness**

**Chapter One: Revelation**

_By Tiendron Moontayne (thunder on the mountain)  
_  
Yami lay silently in his soul room, pondering the mystreies of his past. There was so much that he didn't know, so much that was hidden from him by his own mind and the barriers of time. Whenever he tried to breach the barriers of his mind, the Puzzle punished him, as if the knowledge that his own memory might give him was dangerous. He supposed this might be true, but that didn't stop him wishing to know who he once was, all he knew was that once he was a pharaoh in ancient Egypt, but nothing more than that. It frustrated him, this weakness of mind, that he was so unable to remember even the smallest detail of his life.  
  
Slowly, he sank down into the deep well of sleep. Many truths are revealed to the unconcious mind , and in Yami's sleep it was no different. When he dreamed, fragments of his old life crept into his dreams, where he attempted to grasp them before they slipped away again, but he always failed. He woke up, gasping for breath, the last vestiges of the dream scattering from his mind like dust on the wind. He racked his memory, trying to wring from it even the smallest of things about his dream, but it was no use, it was gone. Suddenly a sense of profound depression found him, and his thoughts became darker, would he perhaps remember at the moment of his death? He had toyed with the idea of getting a knife and killing himself before, but had decided against it. It probably wouldn't work, seeing as he was a spirit and was already dead, he couldn't really die again, could he?  
  
Now fully awake, Yami growled in frustration and pounded the wall of his soulroom. As his fist connected with the wall, it made a hollow sound and Yami blinked in surprise, then he began to knock carefully around the area. Soon he had discovered a hollow area about his height, just about the right size and shape for a door...Yami looked wildly around his room, searching for something, anything that might help him to break down that piece of wall. There must be something of great importance behind that wall, he was sure, otherwise why would it be hidden? He was also sure that it hadn't been there before, so why had it appeared now? It obviously had something to do with the events that were occurring in his life now, some reason that a part of his past must be revealed to him. Finally, he came across a rusty old axe that looked like it might do the job. He hefted the axe across his shoulder and carried it over to the hollow area. With a grunt he heaved it over his shoulder and launched himself at the wall, hacking and smashing for all he was worth. Eventually came the sound of groaning plaster and brick, then the section of wall collapsed to reveal a doorway. Yami peered through the doorway, but beyond it was meerly darkness, feeling a little apprehensive, Yami strode through the doorway, taking the axe with him. It seemed that he walked for eternity, with the only sound being his footsteps and a sense of overwhelming, oppresive silence. Eventually, he encountered a door in the b lackness, and even as he reached forward to open the door, it opened by itself... 


	2. Darkness Beyond the Door

This chapter is being written at about midnight ! I'm tired, but I wanna finish this chapter. Oh yeah, thanks for the review Takai Kitsune (and of course to the others that reviewed my story, but she was the first to review it, so I thought she should get a special mention). This was my first story on the Internet.

Dreams of Darkness

****

Chapter 2:Darkness beyond the door

Eventually, he encountered a door in the blackness, and even as he reached forward to open the door, it opened by itself….

…to reveal a massive room, wreathed in shadows, with the only light coming from torches burning in holders along the walls. They cast flickering shadows upon the ceiling and walls, occasionally illuminating areas that had been in darkness. Yami turned his head to try and take in the absolute massiveness of the room when a glint of light on shining metal caught his attention. Back in the shadows there was a figure, Yami warily took a few steps closer, and even as he moved, the object in the shadows began to move and finally the figure resolved itself into a person.

He was the same height as Yami, and as the figure moved into the light Yami was able to see that this person was more or less his exact replica, aside from what the person was wearing, they looked exactly the same. His replica wore a linen kilt of cream and wore sandals of leather upon his feet. As Yami's eyes travelled up his body, he saw that the figure wore a sword at his side, sheathed in a leather scabbard that was decorated with strange symbols and designs. Upon the arms and legs of the stranger were gold bands, and around his neck he wore a gold torque, again decorated with more of the strange symbols. Also around his neck , he wore the Puzzle. And finally, as Yami's eyes came to rest upon his head, he wore a crown of gold, with a symbol of an eye as the centrepiece. As he saw this, Yami thought that he had seen the symbol before, and began to search his memory for what it might be. He also felt a strong feeling of recognition for that crown. But what could it be? Suddenly he realised; that was the self-same symbol that was on the puzzle, on the centre-piece. Could this mean that this figure was somehow something to do with the powers of the Puzzle? Yami decided to try speaking with his double, to try and find out who he was.

"Who are you?" he asked. But the figure did not reply. Yami tried again, "What is your purpose in being here?". Then his double's mouth opened, but the words that came out were completely incomprehensible (Ancient Egyptian language). His double seemed to realise that he didn't understand, and then pointed to the Puzzle that he wore and then at Yami. Yami looked down at his chest and then back at his double before it hit him, his double wanted to know why he wasn't wearing the Puzzle. He didn't know how to explain that the Puzzle now controlled him, rather than the way that his double seemed to suggest, that he controlled the Puzzle. His double seemed at a loss for what to do, staring at the floor for a few seconds before looking up. Suddenly his double stepped forward and grabbed Yami by his shirt, he then passed the loop that held the Puzzle around his neck around both of their necks. He then pressed their foreheads together so that they were touching. He began to mutter something in that strange language of his under his breath, then Yami felt a strange warmth begin to form on his forehead. His double forced Yami's head straight so that he could look straight into his eyes, those eyes seemed to bore into Yami, cutting past his defences and piercing straight through to his inner mind.

Finally Yami was able to close his eyes, but when he opened them again, he was no longer within that dark room he had just been in, he was now in a desert landscape, beside an oasis. He felt a hand gently touch his shoulder, and whipped around, standing there was his double, a gentle smile on his face. He seemed to understand Yami's confusion and motioned for him to sit down underneath a tree beside the cool water. Then he opened his mouth and began to speak, "I know you are wondering how we got here and who I am, and probably why you can now understand me. But I will explain that later. For now, just call me Atemu. I am here to help guide you along the way to regaining your memories. If you are wondering where we are, we are in your inner mind, which is the only place where we can communicate like this, outside of here, we will not be able to understand each other until you have remembered how to speak my language."

"What do you mean, "until you have remembered how to speak my language"?" Yami asked. How could he know this man's language, when he had never even heard it before?

"Oh, you will find out, as you regain your memories, you may find you know me better than you think," replied his double. _Why must he be so cryptic? _Yami wondered. "In fact, you may find that I am not quite what I appear to be," continued his double. "Come now, we must exit your inner mind, once we are back into your soul room, we must communicate by means of signals, but just trust me, I will help you to uncover your memories." And with that, his double disappeared and with a flash of blinding light, Yami was back in the massive chamber that he had first entered by.

Before him stood his double, who motioned for him to follow, and reached for one of the flickering torches as he approached a doorway that had not been visible before, hidden in the shadows but was now illuminated by the torch that was held by Atemu. As he approached the doorway Yami began to feel a strange tingling that ran through his entire body, he stopped and looked around, wondering what the source of this strange sensation could be. Atemu turned, noticing his obvious discomfort, "The reason that you are feeling this is because the Puzzle is trying to deny you access to your memories, it is warning you that there is a test to be completed. Before you may pass through this doorway, you must first pass a test, if you fail this test, not only will you be unable to regain your memories, they will be permanently gone, and you will never have access to them again."

"What does this test entail?" Yami asked.

Atemu turned to him from the doorway and said, "You must face your worst memories of the past, and some of your greatest fears, and I warn you now, this is only the first of many tests that await you. Are you sure you have the strength to overcome them?"

And with that, Atemu disappeared through the darkness of the doorway. Just as Yami was about to pass through the doorway, the tingling sensation sharply increased in volume until it became a physical pain. There was a brilliant flash of light, and then Yami experienced intense pain, feeling like something was driving into his soul and would not release him. He fought it with all his strength, but it was no use, he could not break free. Suddenly, he felt like he was falling, then realised that he was actually floating above a scene inside a temple. There was a figure on a stone altar, chained down and bloody. Yami felt himself drawn towards it, strongly pulled until there was another flash of light…and then he _was _the person on the altar, he felt the fear and agony of this being as if it were his own, in fact, it was his own. He could feel the cold metal of the restraints, and the despair that there was no escape. A dark figure approached him, a dark blot against an even darker background. As it drew closer, Yami could see that it held a knife, and Yami began to tremble with fear. He was helpless, unable to defend himself….

The figure drew even closer, until it stood above Yami and a face was now visible. The face smirked evilly, and then lowered the knife and began to trace patterns with it across Yami's bare chest, leaving trails of blood in it's wake. Yami began to struggle in earnest now; the pain from the knife was beginning to become unbearable. But the more he struggled, the deeper the knife went into his skin. Suddenly, the knife was put to his neck, and the man whispered, "I have waited a long time for this pharaoh, and at last, the time has come to take my revenge..". As he said this, the knife began to sink in deeper and deeper, causing more blood to flow….Yami was going to die before he even regained his memories….

****

Chapter notes:

Atemu is Yami's real name that is revealed to him in later editions of the manga when he recovers his memories and discovers that he truly was a pharaoh

What will happen to Yami? Will he live or die? You'll have to read the next chappie to find out!

Ok, if you liked this and want more, I will try and update this again every few days, I also tried to make this chapter longer than the last. Bye


	3. Revelation

Sorry for the lack of updates!!!!!!! I really did mean to update this fic soon…but I have a lot of stuff that I updated on fictionpress. If you want to see my original stories and poems, visit this website…. . Thank you everyone for your enthusiasm and reviews. Getting towards autumn here in wet old England, windy, but with sunny spells…I hate autumn…and back to school…although it IS I sixth form that I go back. YAY, no more skool uniform! Now, onto the fic!!!

Dreams Of Darkness

Chapter 3: Discovery

The knife began to sink in deeper and deeper; causing more blood to flow…Yami was going to die before he even regained his memories….

…he gasped as the cold metal sank deeper, as the blood began to flow faster…his life was slipping away before he had even had a chance to know what his life had been. And what was worst was that there was nothing he could do about it, no way to escape. And at that moment, Yami suddenly realised that he could not let that happen, the fate of the world depended on him, and to save it he must have his memories, and to save it, he must live. He could not allow himself to die in such a manner; he had to live, at any cost! He managed to overcome the fear that consumed him, and within his mind a plan of escape began to form.

Yami opened his eyes, and through blurry vision was just able to make the dim shape of his attacker. He closed his eyes again and gathered his strength, it had to be done at just the right moment. Too soon and the attacker would realise what was happening, too late and Yami would be dead. He would have to wait until just the moment where he seemed almost sure to die, the moment when the attacker would least expect an attack. That moment was almost nigh! The knife was almost severing the artery, when Yami's hands suddenly grabbed the man's neck in a vice-like grip, choking him to death. Blood gurgled from his mouth as his windpipe was crushed, and he made a strange whistling noise as he struggled to breathe. He made a feeble attempt to prevent his inevitable death, but to no avail.

The man was soon dead, blood pooling around him, and Yami had leapt up, throwing the man as far away from him as his weak state would allow, the body landing a few feet away on the stone floor. He looked around him, trying to determine the best method of escape, eventually spotting what appeared to be a small doorway to the right, just behind the bloody altar. Moving as fast as his protesting body would allow, Yami dragged himself towards the dark doorway.

Finally he reached his destination, and collapsed, leaning against the wall for support, almost doubled over trying to catch his breath. This body of his was not at all in good shape. Starting, he heard voices coming from the far end of the temple, and footsteps echoing on the stone floor. As the footsteps came closer, Yami could just make out the faint outlines of figures in the relative darkness, and also catch parts of their conversation. He strained his ears, hoping to hear more…

"…should be done with the sacrifice by now…taken long enough…the sacrifice should appease Seth, and he will lend us his strength against the pharaoh…WHAT?"

By this time the figures had come into the area illuminated by the torches, and from the yell, Yami guessed they had found the body of his attacker. The two figures knelt by the still-warm body and seemed to be discussing something. They then picked up the body and began to carry it towards the altar. As they approached the altar, they began to speak again, "Even if the sacrifice has escaped, this one's blood should still be warm enough for a sacrifice," and then the other figure spoke, "We need every sacrifice we can get, we must have the aid of the gods if we ever hope to overthrow the pharaoh. You as his most trusted advisor have access to information that could be useful to us, he would never suspect you of treachery."

And to this the other replied, "No, he wouldn't would he? After all, I have known him since he was a child and was advisor to his father before him. But he and his father ruined my life, and long have I awaited the day where I would hold his life in the palm of my hand and have him beg for my mercy." As this was said, the figure turned and pulled back the heavy cowl that had hidden his face. As Yami saw the face, he was instantly transfixed, he recognised that face. And at this, Yami was suddenly seized with an unexplainable sadness, deep and profound. Why was this happening to him? What did that man have to do with his previous life, he couldn't have been one of his friends could he? Had Yami perhaps been one of these plotters against the king? Whilst he was thinking this, Yami accidentally let loose a gasp as an image of that self-same face loomed over him, a face from a distant memory that was almost within his grasp.

Evidently his gasp had been quite loud, as the figures at the altar suddenly started and turned, looking in the direction of Yami's hiding place. Yami pressed himself against the wall, hardly daring to breathe as he heard footsteps approaching, praying that they wouldn't find him. Because if they did, he would not have the strength to fight back. Suddenly a shadow loomed over him, and as he opened his eyes he found himself staring into the eyes of the man he almost remembered. Those eyes contained such malice in them as to be almost tangible, and they were staring right at him. "You!" was the only word the man said as he brought a knife to Yami's neck, and once again, he felt the kiss of cold steel. He closed his eyes in acceptance of his fate; he could no longer fight. All he could think of as his last thought was that he felt terribly betrayed by this man, yet he did not know why. Abruptly, the feeling of cool steel had disappeared, and there was a bright light.

"Welcome back, and congratulations on passing the test," said a rather familiar voice as Yami cautiously opened his eyes. He slowly sat up and observed his surroundings, noting that he was back in his own body, and now in a room not unlike the one he had been in previously. Yami looked towards the source of the voice, and there again stood his double, Atemu. "Are you ready for the next test?", asked Atemu, "Be warned, this shall be harder than the first".

"I…I don't think I'm quite ready yet, and I have things I would like to think over. Like that man, why did I feel so betrayed by him, I felt as if I knew him, in the distant past…" Yami said, trailing off as he lapsed into thought, still shaken by what he had just experienced. He felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder, "I understand, but you must continue if you wish to have the answers to your questions", came a voice from above him.

"The doorway is over there, each test is different from the last, and if you prove yourself, little by little you will regain your memories" Atemu said, pointing in the direction of a small doorway much like the previous one. Yami raised himself from the floor, and slowly walked towards the doorway, mentally preparing himself for what might lie beyond…

Hey people, thanx for reading, in the next chapter there may be some graphic scenes ok? Not the promised yaoi yet, but a little taster. Plz R&R and I should be updating soon, the next chapter is already in progress.


	4. The Queen?

Hello again, another update, I actually feel motivated to write again. So expect a lot more chapters to be coming your way.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Yugioh, but I don't

Warnings: There are graphic scenes in this chapter (of a het nature), beware!!

Dreams of Darkness: The Queen?

…and as he stumbled through the door…

…he found himself within a large room, dimly lit by torches burning in holders around the edge of the room. The centre of the room was dark, the light from the torches did not reach as far as there, and there was an object shrouded in darkness. Curious, he cautiously stepped closer, the object might be dangerous, and after his previous experiences, it was always better to be cautious than to rush straight in.

Finally, he stood one step away from the object, and slowly reached out to touch what he could not see. Abruptly, his fingers met with a cold, hard barrier, and also a strange kind of cloth, and Yami slowly pulled back the cloth to reveal a softly glowing orb inscribed with strange symbols. He reached towards it, wanting to touch it, but pulled his hand back as if burned when he came into contact with the orb. It was _cold, _deathly cold, and yet it looked so warm with it's softly glowing red core. Hearing footsteps, Yami quickly retreated back into the shadows from whence he had come, only to be surprised when he fell backwards through another doorway of the kind he had used to enter the room.

There was another flash of bright light, and Yami found himself in yet another room. This room was dimly lit, but the purpose seemed to be for seduction and to impress, as this was an opulently decorated chamber, one of the like used only by royalty. With a start, Yami realised that he was not the only one in the room, there were noises coming from around the corner. Cautiously he moved so that he could get a better view of who the room's occupant might be, but when he looked, all that was really visible were two figures faintly silhouetted against the dim lights. The figures were in a large, opulently decorated bed, surrounded by thin curtains, and they seemed to be engaged in a rather, ahem, _interesting _activity from the sounds that were emitting from the bed. Quickly retreating back around the corner, Yami took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself, but the noises from the bed were becoming louder, and for some reason he seemed to be badly affected by them. After one particularly loud yell, there was silence, and for a moment Yami thought that perhaps it was over, but within seconds of this thought, the moans and groans began again. Strangely, his body had become hot, and when he looked, Yami found that he was faintly glowing with a faint white light that encompassed his entire body. Then a shooting pain shot through him, and the world fell away….

…and within seconds was suddenly aware again, and began to wonder what had happened. For the moment he just decided to settle on breathing until his hammering heart had slowed down, that is, until a sultry voice whispered in his ear, "Tired already? I thought you had more stamina than this". At this, Yami stiffened, and slowly opened his eyes, dreading what he might see. He was lying on top of a dark haired woman with tanned skin, and she was looking up at him with dark eyes full of lust and annoyance. Abruptly Yami realised that they were both wearing nothing, were completely nude and that they had both obviously been engaged in some sort of erotic activity quite recently, as they were both covered in sweat. "Come on," she said, and pulled him down for a kiss. As her lips touched his, it sparked an internal fire that had been dormant, something snapped in him and he kissed her back hungrily, wanting more. His hands caressed her body, moving up and down over the sensitive skin. Yami was no longer thinking, simply lost in this rush of emotion and…love? Suddenly he was startled from his thoughts by a sharp pain on his shoulder, and he opened his eyes to see that the woman was biting his shoulder.

"What does it take to keep you interested? Am I really that boring? Isn't your wife enough for you?" she asked. _Wife? ,_ he thought, but then returned his gaze back to the woman beneath him.

Yami looked into her eyes, and then…he lost any control he had previously had, pushing her back down onto the bed, firmly holding her in place as he nipped her gently on the shoulder and slowly lowered himself into her. By now all coherent thoughts had disappeared. Slowly lowering himself, Yami kissed her furiously, muffling her moans of pleasure as he slowly moved inside of her, hitting her sweet spot time after time. Time became meaningless as they were both lost in their actions, focusing only on the sound of each other's voice and the action of lovemaking. Sweating and moving furiously, they both climaxed at the same time, screaming in ecstasy. After he collapsed on top of her, breathing hard, Yami slowly came back to his senses and began to realise what he had done, the implications that it might have. He looked down at the woman beneath him, eyes now closed in sleep, and slowly, quietly slid off the bed and walked out to the balcony that was visible through the half-open curtains draped across the doorway. He leaned against the rail that around the outside of the balcony, staring up at the stars and wondering why he was here, just what was he learning? Was this a part of his past he really needed to remember? Yami didn't think so, he needed the memories that would help him to prevent the evil from destroying the world he knew now, in the future, after all wasn't that the very reason that he was trying to regain his memories anyway? He began to pace, finding that it helped him to think and make his mind clearer, there must be something that he was missing here, there was a reason that he was reliving this memory. Yami just had to figure out what it was…

Then it hit him, the woman! Who was she? Perhaps _she_ was what he was supposed to remember, she must have been instrumental to his history in some way. Then he remembered something that she had said to him whilst they were together, _"Isn't your wife enough for you?"_. That was it! She must have been his wife! Hence the attraction between them and how he felt he knew her, it explained everything. Yami stopped his pacing and turned back to the shadowy image of the bed through the doorway, thinking about the woman that lay within. Then a soft voice called through the darkness,"Atemu? Are you there? Atemu?", startling Yami into movement as he began to enter the room once again, halting when he saw that there was already another figure at the bed, realising that it was the other him that he had seen when he first entered the room. Slipping back into the shadows out of sight, he watched as the other him slipped onto the bed and bent down. "Well, where did you disappear to? You weren't there when I woke up".

"I was freshening up, ready for some more Sharasha?" said the other him.

"Always, I can take everything you've got!"

The voices slowly faded out as Yami backed further out onto the balcony, still watching the figures that lay beyond the doorway. Without realising he stepped back off the edge and began to fall, but as he fell a brilliant white light appeared behind him and as he fell through heard voices from the room above,

"What is that? Atemu?".

A figure rushed to the edge of the balcony and looked over, being just in time to catch a glimpse of a strange figure falling into a bright white light which then disappeared, leaving the figure in darkness.

Yami fell through the bright light and came to on a cold surface, and upon opening his realised that he was now back where this had begun, in the room where he had left for his memories. From the corner of his eye he could make out the figure of Atemu gazing away, slowly standing he walked over to where Atemu stood, upon which he whirled around looking surprised.

"I did not expect you to be back so soon"

"I did not expect to be back so soon either" Yami replied, "It was strange, I believe I met my wife. I felt a strange attraction to her before realising who she was".

"H-how was she? Was she well?" asked Atemu

"Why are you acting so strangely? Was there something else important to be learnt from my past memories apart from knowing my wife?" as he said this Yami again turned towards Atemu, searching his face for answers. Atemu gazed blankly at him for a second before replying, "Yes…but more will be revealed as you enter more of your memories. But for now, I believe you should wait. Think more on what you have seen and perhaps you may have discovered more than you think."

"Think more on what I have seen…perhaps you are right. But all the same I believe that I should continue with my journey through my memories," Yami replied.

"Very well, if you think this is best…." Atemu said, turning down a dark passageway, "Please follow me." Yami followed him, and as they walked forward the torches along the walls lit up to show them their way. Finally they stopped in front of a dark door with a strange eye design upon it. It appeared to be the same design as the one upon the Millennium Puzzle.

"Step through this door and more will be revealed, I wish you luck on your journey" said Atemu as he opened the door and light flooded through. Just as Yami was about to step through, a hand gripped his arm and he was turned to face Atemu.

"Be careful Yami, great danger lies through this door," he warned, and then the hand left his arm and Yami walked through the doorway….

And the end of chapter 4…it took me long enough to write didn't it? Onto chapter 5! And the promised yaoi will come soon!!! Promise! Please read and review, it really does inspire me when people review….you never know the chapter might be written even faster


End file.
